


Fragile Soul

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan finally sees the real Marion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragile Soul

Siobhan finally sees the real Marion, the woman has put up so many walls and barriers and yet, when she sleeps, Siobhan sees the real Marion, the surprisingly fragile person beneath all the armor. Marion wakes crying and, for once, reaches for Siobhan. She used to try to hide how she felt, how frightened she was, and yet... when she finds Siobhan watching over her, she knows she needs her. Siobhan smiles, pulling Marion into her lap, allowing herself to finally kiss her, feeling Marion's breath hitch as she responds. 

Marion looks a little fragile as she pulls back, stripping away the final layers of clothing, needing the honesty. Siobhan rises, stripping away her clothes and moving over Marion, claiming Marion's lips. Marion flinches slightly as Siobhan touches her, barely avoiding tears. Siobhan stills, stroking her hair, her voice gentle. 

"Shhhh, relax. I won't hurt you."

Marion nods, moving to kiss Siobhan gently. 

"It's been... a long time."


End file.
